


Of You I Think First

by howshouldipresume



Series: My Love is for You [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, M/M, or so i think anyway, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howshouldipresume/pseuds/howshouldipresume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What we do says one thing, but why we do it is a whole other mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of You I Think First

The only time Arthur really chose Guinevere over Merlin was when she was in the last stages of her pregnancy and news arrived that Merlin had been captured. Immediately he had gathered his knights and began preparing to go out on the rescue mission. But then Gwen had touched his shoulder and said “Please.”

Arthur realized that if he left a 9-month pregnant queen alone, Merlin would kill him when he got back.

Then he realized he had thought _when_ instead of _if_. His gut knew this was danger his court magician would be able to handle.

So he stayed.

(And if he didn’t sleep for three days straight, until Merlin burst into the castle with an exhausted but haggard grin, no one said anything.)


End file.
